Distant Years
by Momiji Aki
Summary: One shot :: The distance between me and you, you and I, us and ourselves, and my soul to your soul.


_Distant Years_

It was so long yet so short. The skies, the oceans, the days, the months, and years. It became difficult to walk. It became difficult to speak. It became difficult to hear and see, and touch such vulnerable things.

She breathed out. The gentle breeze blowing her brown, short hair forwards. The white dress she wore didn't forgive the wind, as though it thought it would push it off the cliff. The girl didn't mind, however. With tranquility, she stared out into the crashing ocean, observing the clear, blue sky. Her presence lingered a bit longer. She played with her fingers, hearing a soft _whish _and _whash _from the water beneath her. The colourful flowers around surrounded the green grassy hills, moving forward before taking a sharp curve to encircle her.

She bent her knees and stooped down. Her twinkling brown orbs sparkled contentedly, but not as content as many years before. The clean breeze continued to wash her bare skin, not giving a single care about the world. The ocean and flowers danced along with it, following its rhythm and keeping its track. The girl inhaled a fresh breath and slowly and softly, closed her eyes, covering her orbs.

The tension that was once inside her vanished and she felt relaxed. She thought about how many years it has been ever since the job that endangered her was gone. She touched the rocky yet smooth land below her feet.

How many years?

She didn't consider to count. It was an irrelevant thing to do, but looking through the sky and up above, she thought about it. It was more than five, but less than ten. She smiled.

It hasn't been that long, but how much longer does she have?

Fifteen? Twenty-eight? Thirty-seven? She didn't know, and that didn't matter. All she did want to know and do was reminiscent the past; think about the joyful days and the strenuous days. She released another breath and opened her eyes. It gave her life a strain, but the trouble it gave, still didn't make her break.

The girl stood back up, bringing her arms out from her sides and into the air. She leaned forward, and before she screamed, she cupped her hands around her mouth, as her voice echoed throughout the area.

She smiled after her echo. Taking a deep breath, she turned, making the gentle wind blow her hair and dress backwards.

She whispered something indistinct, pictures of her friends and family appearing through her mind. She leisurely ambled along the flowers just as one picture made her stop.

The one that made her tear up. The one that made the tears trickle down her cheeks unceasingly. The one that made her smile wider than any of her smiles for the past years. The one that made her grin all the way up to her eyes. The one that made her cheeks a touch of rosiness.

Only _he_ could do that to her. Only _he_ could make her feel that way. Only_ he _could make her feel special yet still an idiot. A warm, innocent idiot that no one else could be.

Her legs gave way as her bottom made its way onto the ground below her. The howl of the soft wind blew her tears away, though, the stains remained.

Only he could make her heart, soul, body, head, and emotions cluster up and difficult to control. The rapid pace of the loud pumping of her heart and soul, the trembling of anger, embarrassment, and jumpiness of her body, the incomprehensible words running through her head, and the strong but quick emotions she expresses.

She giggled at her own self, her own stubborn and determined self. It was amusing to say the least. She tugged a flower gently but repeatedly until it jumped out of the grass and into her palms. She stroked the fresh bloomed white petals, examining the healthy stem of it. She wondered who took care of these flowers, managing to see a small cabin only eleven foot away from her.

Standing up, she patted her white dress clean, still holding the flower between her fingers. She strolled toward the cabin while studying its features. It looked new, as if it was recently built. The wood wasn't old nor up-to-date, however, it appeared smooth and young. She turned her eyes at the small porch. It was constructed cleanly and nicely. It made anyone feel like entering the cabin, although she didn't seem rather interested; only who cherished the flowers so dearly. She blinked and proceeded to step up the creaking stairs and onto the porch.

On the porch was a wooden rocking chair next to a simple small wooden table. The table held a neatly folded happy newspaper beside a half filled teacup. The girl didn't seem attracted to it, and moved onward. Ahead of her was just a worn looking door. Its knob was missing, but it looked peaceful. She gently gave the door a light push until it revealed a circular, tiny room.

She reckoned it was the living room, telling by the wool sofa and the wooden table in front of it. There was no television, however, only an open arch doorway in front. She peeked inside and noticed it was the kitchen. It looked empty, as if no one had ever used it. Turning around, she walked back to the living area. She observed around.

Next to the sofa and table, there was a rectangle window that met all the way to the edges of the walls, having frames. Disregarding that, before she walked down the hallway near the porch, she managed to see a picture frame face down on the sofa.

With hesitation, she touched it, feeling the smoothness of the dark wood. She began to push it up, right until she heard a loud commotion coming from the hallway. Her attention was grabbed and she headed there without second thoughts of looking at the picture frame.

As she walked down the hallway, there were two doors on each side. The one on the left was fully closed, while the other was left ajar. The girl moistened her lips and peeked inside the ajar door, succeeding in seeing who it was inside.

She heard the person sigh and she silently pushed the door slightly more. The person was on their bed, sitting comfortably on it. Next to the person was a box filled with many items that she couldn't identify. She examined the person, seeing the back of their body. He or she was clad in full black, their hair was raven coloured and short, which confirmed that the person was male. Telling by their skin colour by the back of his neck, it was pale like a white sheet of paper.

The girl heard the person mutter something inaudibly, and she leaned in closer. However, she tripped on a small bump that was lying on the floor beneath her. She nearly yelped as she hit her head right at the door, which pushed it wide open, bumping into the wall behind it and made a loud _bang. _The person abruptly turned toward the sound right as the girl collapsed onto the wooden hard floor. She made a face at her own clumsiness that was always a part of her.

She sat up and rubbed her head that bumped into the door, her cinnamon-brown orbs finally meeting the person's sapphire eyes.

Their own eyes widened as soon as they saw who it was, the girl's cheek also turning rosy. The male loosened his hands and the once picture frame that was in his hands, fell slowly onto the floor.

The years has always been distant, but no one said during those years, two hearts will gradually return and begin a new future again.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading this short one shot. Also, notice that this does not have a particular plot, just a small part of my mind wanting to type this. The end of the story is up to you to decide what will happen next. Please share your thoughts and what you liked and disliked, it will help a lot. **Book cover is created by me. **_Sayonara!_


End file.
